Individuals may suffer a variety of spinal disorders involving degenerative disc disease, spine deformity, herniated discs, traumatic injuries and congenital anomalies. Some of these pathologies may require surgery on the affected region to relieve the individual from pain and/or prevent further injury to the spine and neural structures. Spinal surgery may involve decompression of the spinal cord and nerves, stabilization of painful or unstable motion segments and correction of deformity. The surgical procedure will vary depending on the nature and extent of the pathology. In all instances, it is critical that a sterile field be maintained throughout the procedure, regardless of its duration. Published standards and recommended practices exist, including those developed by the Association of periOperative Registered Nurses (AORN), which provide guidelines to be used by a surgical team when caring for their patients in an operative setting.
It is the goal of the surgical team to prevent the contamination of an open surgical wound by isolating the operative site from the surrounding nonsterile environment. The surgical team accomplishes this by creating and maintaining the sterile field and by following aseptic principles aimed at preventing microorganisms from contaminating the surgical wound. Sterile surgical drapes establish an aseptic barrier minimizing the passage of microorganisms from nonsterile to sterile areas. Sterile drapes should be placed on the patient, furniture, and equipment to be included in the sterile field, leaving only the incisional site exposed. During the draping process, only scrubbed personnel should handle sterile drapes. The drapes should be held higher than the operating room bed with the patient draped from the prepped incisional site out to the periphery. According to the standards published by AORN, once the sterile drape is positioned, it should not be moved or rearranged.
Several disadvantages exist regarding current methods for maintaining sterility throughout a spinal surgery. First, current makeshift draping procedures (fitting a multitude of drapes around the patient) are time consuming and thus prolong the length of the procedure. Second, current methods of draping the various equipment and surgical implements are complicated and challenging to accomplish efficiently. Third, maintaining a sterile field throughout the procedure is more challenging, especially when using radiological equipment. Finally, current draping systems do not provide a well-accepted means to provide temporary sterile coverage of underlying sterile equipment tables and trays.
Currently, navigation technology in conjunction with three dimensional (“3D”) radiographic technology is being utilized to make surgical techniques more time-efficient, accurate, and safer. Using 3D imaging by utilizing an “O-arm” device (with or without navigation technology) presents challenges both in regard to appropriate draping and maintenance of a sterile field as well as maneuverability of the 3D imaging device in and out of the sterile field. “C-arm” surgical cases can present similar challenges.
In regards to the above-referenced radiological equipment, to create a sterile “tunnel” with drapes through which the arm can pass (as it rises from the unsterile ‘below table’ region to the sterile ‘above table region’) is not only cumbersome and time-consuming, but also a potential risk to the sterile field if such a method were to fail (e.g., an unsterile drape falls into the sterile field as the radiological device arm propels it superiorly).
Sleeve type drapes for covering an ‘O-arm’ have been utilized. Aside from the fact that they are time-intensive and cumbersome, these drapes can contaminate the field if they become displaced as the O-arm is enclosing around the OR table. Also, the sag of the drape off the underside of the most superior aspect of the O-arm can block the reference frame from being properly read and displayed by the monitor. Finally, given the effort necessary in draping the 3D radiological device itself, the surgeon may decide to leave the device in the field and operate around it, thereby avoiding having to re-drape again for later imaging. Thus, the surgeon is compromised as he/she attempts to perform the surgery with the 3D device left in place.
Currently, many surgeons utilizing a 3D acquisition device in conjunction with navigation technology have devised makeshift draping systems that, while draping the patient rather than the radiographic device for reasons stated above, attempt to maintain complete protection to the underlying sterile field. The reference frame attached to the patient's anatomy (often the spinous process) must protrude through the disposable, makeshift draping system (formed by two approximated half sheets secured by steri-strips) in order to be readable by the navigation monitor. However, the reference frame cannot be exposed to the underside of the undraped (and thus non-sterile) 3D radiographic device above. Therefore, the reference frame is often covered by a piece of clear plastic to maintain the sterility of the reference frame attached to the patient's anatomy, but at the same time, allow for the reference frame to be readable by the navigation monitor. This piece of clear plastic also serves another purpose—it covers the medial borders of both approximated half-sheets that run longitudinally along the sagittal midline of the patient through which the reference frame neck protrudes. When removing this makeshift draping system, the plastic cover is removed, followed by the fall of both half sheets laterally off the table.
Numerous problems exist in regard to draping when attempting to use 3D devices and concomitantly maintain a sterile field. In regard to the makeshift draping system described above, several concerns are raised. First, any breach in the makeshift drape system (e.g. gap, tear or opening) can potentially cause the drape to fail in its intended purpose—protecting the patient from infection by preventing microorganisms from making their way into the skin opening of the surgical site. For instance, the plastic covering of the reference frame and medial borders of the two approximated half sheets often does not extend the entire length of the half-sheets. Thus, if the 3D radiographic device swings into position over any portion of the approximated half-sheets uncovered by the plastic cover, the medial borders are potentially exposed. When the half-sheets fall laterally to the floor during the removal process, it is possible that contamination of the underlying sterile field could occur as the medial edges of the half-sheets make contact. Second, the time in gathering the components of such a makeshift draping system (2 half-sheets, two non-piercing hemostats/clamps, steri-strips, and a cut out plastic covering) and placing into position is labor and time-intensive. Certainly, it can be expected that any relatively new scrub technician will not have such components ready in an efficient manner.
The accuracy of integration of the anatomical information provided by the 3D data acquisition device and the navigation system depends on the technology utilized, the readability of the reference frame, and the stability of the reference frame. Under the assumption that medical providers are content with the technological capabilities of the system, the two remaining variables regarding accuracy of integration of anatomical data and monitored (navigated) surgical instruments are the readability and stability of the reference frame. Under the assumption that medical providers remain meticulous in avoidance of reference frame displacement, then the remaining factor affecting the accuracy of the system is based on the readability of the reference frame. A thin, clear plastic is therefore desirable to minimize refraction of the infrared light thereby minimizing any inaccuracy that may inherently exist with indirect communication of the navigation monitor and the reference frame.
Thus, multiple problems exist in prior art draping apparatus and methods, and in particular providing a sterile field where a separation is necessary to accommodate one or more pieces of equipment used during the surgery. Because the use of makeshift draping is both time and labor intensive, does not adequately address the helpful ‘under the table’ enclosure, and fails to preserve sterile technique, many surgeons have opted to simply not drape the sterile fields as well as the 3D radiographic device. The present disclosure addresses all of these challenges and other shortcomings in the prior art.